Sick Day
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Jon is sick with Walking Pneumonia. Ponch comes to take care of him.


_A/N: This story is my Christmas present to KoffeeKat. This was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you enjoy reading! Merry Christmas my friend!_

Sick Day

"Are you sure you don't want me to just come over and take care of you?" off duty CHP officer Frank Poncherello asked his partner and best friend Jon Baker.

"Ponch, I'm fine…" Jon started, but he wasn't able to hide that cough even when he held the phone away so Ponch couldn't hear it. It was a nasty cough.

Ponch made a face, not liking the sound of that. "That cough sounds awful, Baker," he pressed.

"Ponch, I'm contagious you should probably stay at home. We both know how you are when you get sick…and I don't want to have to have anyone else deal with that besides me."

"What's that supposed to mean? I can't get sick while you're sick?" Ponch laughed. "You're funny, Jon…but um you can't decide what happens with my health. Though I'm sure I'll be fine, see you in five minutes."

"But Ponch…" Jon started.

"No buts, Jon I'm coming whether ya like it or not. You've got no one else to take care of you…and I'm really worried," Ponch replied.

"I'm gonna be taking a nap soon…um I might feel better afterwards. Maybe you should wait and come after my nap?" Jon suggested.

Ponch was silent for a few minutes. "Well I don't know about that," he admitted finally.

"Come on, Ponch if you come over now there's no way I'll get some sleep."

"Alright alright fine, but call me when you wake up," Ponch gave in.

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise," Jon replied. He said a few more things to Ponch to get him to stop worrying then he hung up. The last thing Jon wanted was for Ponch to come over. Jon had been to the doctor already, and he was told to rest, and that he was contagious. He knew for sure two things, one he wasn't gonna get rest if Ponch was there and two he did NOT want to pass on walking pneumonia to Frank Poncherello.

Ponch was miserable when he got sick, and if Jon passed this on to him…he'd never forgive himself. Even if Ponch wasn't always super miserable when he got sick Jon still wouldn't forgive himself for passing on sickness to his best friend.

Jon was laying on the couch, wrapped in a blanket trying to get some sleep. He had really bad chills right now, so he had to keep getting more blankets. His fever was pretty bad as well.

Jon stared at the clock for a while, that was something that helped him to fall asleep for some reason. Just watching the clock, and within the next few minutes he was asleep. It worked all the time.

oOoOo

A few hours later Jon awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. He yawned and stretched a bit before moving to grab his phone. "Why would someone be calling now?" he asked himself tiredly.

He grabbed the phone, while yawning again he answered. "Hello?" he answered then coughed.

"Jon, are you feeling any better?" it was Ponch and by the sound of his voice Jon could tell Ponch had been panicking and freaking out over Jon being sick the whole time Jon was asleep.

"Ponch, calm down please…I'm doing just fine. I don't feel much different than I did when I went to sleep."

The other end was silent for a long period of time, this now caused Jon to worry. What the heck was Ponch doing now? Jon just wanted to get off the phone and get back to sleep. He didn't have time for this!

"Sorry to hear that…um I'll be over in a few minutes. I can't stay here doing nothing while you're stuck at home also doing nothing…but you're sick and doing nothing," Ponch said.

Jon rolled his eyes. "Ok fine, but if you come over you have to stay quiet if I wanna sleep."

Ponch agreed to that, then hung up the phone. A few minutes later Ponch came in the door, he didn't even knock or anything. He just walked right inside, already knowing that it was ok for him to come in.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Ponch asked as he set a rectangular box down on the counter.

"A little I guess…why?"

"I stopped by the store and got you some waffles."

Jon sat up and smiled, maybe Ponch coming over wasn't such a bad thing after all. Ponch knew Jon didn't have much food at his place right now, he wasn't able to go grocery shopping yet this week before he got sick.

"So you want some?" Ponch asked holding up the box.

"Sure."

Ponch nodded then went into the kitchen.

Jon laid back down, and cuddled up under his nice warm blankets. Enjoying the warmth of them, because on the inside he felt like he was freezing, though on the outside he was burning up.

By the time Ponch had entered the room with the round shaped crisp golden-brown pancake with deep indentations on both sides, known as the waffle…Jon wasn't very hungry.

Jon had gotten comfortable laying down again and was falling asleep. "You can just set that on the coffee table I'll have it later."

"Jon, it's gonna get cold if you don't eat it now."

"Then you can re-heat it," Jon said with a yawn.

"I'm your best friend, not a waiter," Ponch argued. But then it dawned on him after those words came out he was here to take care of Jon anyway. "Alright fine, I can re-heat it later if I have to," he grumbled.

Jon was drifting off to sleep by the time that response had come out. So Ponch decided he'd try to find something quiet to do.

oOoOo

It was too quiet for Ponch, and he was worried about Jon. Jon didn't normally sleep all day long like this. He kept getting up to check Jon's temperature, or asking Jon if he needed anything, and a lot of the time Jon kept telling Ponch he needed to back off a bit.

Ponch was feeling a little helpless at this point, there wasn't anything he could do. And he knew he wasn't supposed to be near Jon…since Jon was sick, and highly contagious…but when your best friend is really sick all you want to do is help them!

The hours passed and Jon's food just sat there still untouched. Ponch was beginning to wonder why he even cooked it. When suddenly Jon moved. The movement was enough to make Ponch smile.

"Hi, Jon you feel any better?"

"Actually yeah I do," Jon replied. "I know I'm not perfectly healthy yet though. So don't come over here too much still," he added. Then looked over to the plate of food, he heard his stomach growl. "Would you mind…" he started.

"Sure, I can heat up that waffle for ya," Ponch said taking the plate.

Jon smiled then sat up ready to eat when his food arrived this time. As soon as the plate was brought back in though Jon was about to reject it again.

"Oh no you don't. I've heated this up twice. You have to eat it this time, Baker," Ponch said handing him the plate.

Jon grinned. "Ok fine," he said taking a bite. "Mmm this is really good."

Ponch just smiled real wide glad that Jon was starting to feel better now, and hopefully he could get him back to perfect health before Christmas.


End file.
